Dark Secrets
by aznchika
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Balamb Garden... what secrets does she hold? Please R&R Now *COMPLETE*
1. The Girl

[Okay, I just found out that the italics don't work... so all thought dialogue will be in brackets..]  
  
She stepped out of the taxicab, thanked the man and handed him some money. She boldly walked up the stone steps into the Garden. It was a beautiful spring morning. The wind blew slightly which made her long, silky, black hair flutter along. Her light brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a black tank top and a red long-sleeved, see-through, robe. The embroidered gold dragons on the front and back of her long black skirt looked to be alive as she walked. Her slender figure made her more stunning. She continued to walk as male students gazed at her. A smirk formed on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you want now?" Quistis pushed her glasses up.  
  
"Just to invite you to a little dinner... to say thank you." Seifer smirked.  
  
"No need. My debt is paid. You got me my job back, I got you your home... or at least a place to stay." Quistis stood up. She was obviously annoyed.  
  
"How about I invite you for dinner?" Seifer grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away.  
  
"Let go of her." Zell yelled out. He stood, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well, well. It's great to see you too chicken-wuss." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Shut the f..." Quistis cut him off.  
  
"Ah, there you are! Seifer, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Zell privately."  
  
"Pick you up at 8 then instructor." Seifer walked out. Quistis completely ignored him.  
  
"Zell, I would like to ask of you of a favour..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes headmaster. I'll go find her immediately." Xu walked out of the room and into the awaiting elevator.  
  
(Why am I always the messenger?) She thought to herself. The elevator door opened and she stepped out. (Oh well, it doesn't really matter.) She approached the classroom door when it suddenly flung open and a furious Zell stormed out. (I wonder what's wrong with him.) Xu thought. She peeked into the classroom, and sure enough, there was the girl she was looking for... Quistis.  
  
"Headmaster Cid wishes to see you." Xu meekly said.  
  
"Thank you Xu. I'll go see him right now." Quistis got up and walked out the classroom door.  
  
* * *  
  
(Stupid Quistis.) Thought Zell. (Why did I agree to help her without knowing what I was going to do in the first place? I can't believe she asked me to do that! I can't take this any more! I'm gonna explode soon! Gotta calm myself down. That's it! I'm going to the training centre.)  
  
* * *  
  
"She's a transfer student from Galbadia. I heard she's their top student. Galbadia didn't have challenging course for a young genius like her. So she came here." Cid told Quistis.  
  
"They were just exaggerating." The girl turned pink.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they weren't. Quistis, please show her around. I have a meeting so I better be going now. Make her feel right at home." Cid bid them farewell and left.  
  
"Sorry, I'm very busy at the moment, so I arranged one of my students to be showing you around. But he's not here yet... he's probably at the training centre. I'll take you there. So what did you say your name was?" Quistis led her to the elevator.  
  
"Nina. I came here this morning. Balamb's such a beautiful place. And everyone is so friendly!" Nina smiled.  
  
Quistis roller her eyes. (Not everyone.)  
  
* * *  
  
(Stupid Quistis.) Zell thought as he pummelled another Grat.  
  
"There's a new transfer student coming." I want you to show her around..." he remembered Quistis telling him.  
  
"Okay." He had answered.  
  
"...and I want you to be friends with Seifer when she's around. At least try to make a good impression that we're all friendly around here." Quistis finished.  
  
(Why did I agree before knowing the whole thing? Stupid Quistis. Stupid Seifer. Stupid transfer student.)  
  
"Ah, there he is!" Quistis said as she entered the training centre. "Just go up to him and talk to him. I still have some grading to do. Oh and by the way, his name is Zell." Quistis left Nina.  
  
"Hey Zell!" Nina screamed.  
  
His back was faced towards her, so he pretended not to hear and began walking away.  
  
"Wait up!" She began running towards him, but tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle badly. She lie on the ground in pain. Zell turned around and saw her injured. He sighed and began walking towards her. Suddenly a T-Rexaur came out of nowhere. It was running towards her with its jaws wide open. She screamed and...  
  
[Sux doesn't it? Sorry, but this is my first fanfic... hope you enjoyed reading it...] 


	2. Trouble?

[.. Okay, well, here's chapter 2...]  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, a light shone right into her eyes. (Am I dead? What happened?) She tried hard to remember, but her memory was fuzzy.  
  
"She'll be alright. So, what DID happen to her?" A female voice said.  
  
Nina tilted her head sideways, she was aching all over for some odd reason. She saw a lady talking to a man. She couldn't make out who they were.  
  
"Well Dr. Kadowaki, it's a very strange story. You see, she tripped over a rock in the training centre and a T-Rexaur came up to her, and well, she fainted." A male voice replied.  
  
(I fainted? What? That is so not like me!) Nina thought. Her vision got a bit clearer. The lady was dressed in a doctors outfit, and the male, he had spiky hair and something on his face. (It can't be!)  
  
"Well, that's normal... I guess. Anyway, Zell, I need to ask you to help her. Her ankle is badly twisted and it should take about 3 days before she is well enough to walk on it. I'd give her a wheel chair, but we're out of stock right now... so I need you to help her walk around. And don't let her try walking herself, or she'll be hurt even more." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"Ummm..." Zell replied.  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to help. (She'll become a burden! That would mean she would have to follow me everywhere, and then I can't go into the training centre! Especially if she faints at the sight of a T-Rexaur.) He thought.  
  
"I'll treat you to some hot dogs afterwards." Dr. Kadowaki added.  
  
"It's a deal!" Was Zell's immediate response.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Quistis!" Rinoa's voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Come in." Quistis sighed as she put another failed test in a pile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked her friend.  
  
"Students these days... only 3 have passed out of the million I've marked!" Quistis put her head down.  
  
(Am I that bad of a teacher? Am I boring? Wait, of course I'm boring, I'm Instructor Trepe.) Quistis sighed again.  
  
"Anyway, that asshole Seifer's looking for you..." Rinoa laughed. "can I ask.. WHY is he looking for YOU?"  
  
"Oh hyne. It's a long story. If you see him, just tell him I'm sleeping or something. I don't want to see that guy anymore. I don't think I should have even helped him out."  
  
"WHAT? You were the one that helped get Seifer back into the Garden?! What were you smoking Quistis?" Rinoa was appalled.  
  
"I told you, it's a long story. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't just come here and tell me that Seifer was looking for me."  
  
"Oh right. Squall and I were wondering... ummm, would it be possible if..." Rinoa began.  
  
"Come on, just tell me." Quistis was getting impatient. She liked Rinoa, in fact, they were best friends, but the idea that her best friend and the guy of her dreams were going out made her angry.  
  
"Okay, well, we were wondering if you'd help us organize our 1^st year anniversary. I know I'm asking you in such short notice, since it's only a week away. But we really need your help!" Rinoa begged.  
  
(Oh great. I already have to put up with you two going out, now I have to help you set up your ANNIVERSARY?) Quistis thought. (Maybe I should make something horrible happen! But Rinoa's my best friend...)  
  
"Sure!" Quistis flashed a fake smile.  
  
"Great! Selphie's helping too! You can talk to her about the plans... right now, I have date with Squall. Talk to you later!" Rinoa waved to her best friend and walked out happily.  
  
(What's wrong with you Quistis?! You're supposed to be happy for your friend!) Quistis thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
(Zell... why does he look so much like...) Nina's thoughts were cut off.  
  
"I see you woke up. You twisted your ankle pretty badly." Zell said, examining her ankle.  
  
"I don't even know how that could of happened. But I'm alright." Nina replied as she tried to walk. "Ow." She fell on the ground.  
  
"Oops. I forgot to tell you, you shouldn't walk on that leg, you're going to hurt yourself even more." Zell helped her up.  
  
"Thanks for telling me just now." She snapped.  
  
"Hey you hungry? I am. Let's go to the Cafeteria. I'll carry you over there." Zell crouched down so she could climb on his back.  
  
Nina sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. Then carefully wrapped her arms around her neck and he carried her out. (He's Zell... but why does he look so much like him? He even smells like him... maybe... he is...) Her thoughts got cut off again. A young lady stood outside the cafeteria. She glared at her and then at Zell.  
  
"Zell! How could you! What about me?!" She began crying and ran away.  
  
Zell quickly threw Nina down. She landed on her back with a loud thud. Zell turned around and looked at her, not knowing to help Nina or chase his girlfriend. Soon he decided and began running after the girl.  
  
"Trina! Wait up! You don't understand!" Zell yelled out.  
  
(... so he has a girlfriend... I shouldn't mess their relationship... but Zell reminds me too much of him...he, the one who left me all alone in this cruel world... what if he is Zell? But that's not possible... he's dead. What's wrong with me? I know I miss him.. and Zell reminds me so much of him... I must have Zell... I must get rid that girl, Trina... I must be Zell's girl...) Nina thought.  
  
"What are we thinking about here...?" A deep male voice said.  
  
Nina looked back and saw...  
  
[... yea, I know I always end my chapters with "..." but I like to end it that way. So there! NYAH ^.^ Anyway, thanks for the review Lady Ava. You got me to write chapter 2 today. ^.^ that's it for today.... I think. Oh and by the way, please give me some reviews, complimenting, complaining, please anything, I need to know where I can improve and what I'm doing alright in. And one last thing... thanks for reading! ^.^] 


	3. Fighting Over Zell

"Who are you?" Nina asked the man. He was very tall. He had blond hair, a scar on his face, and wore a grey trench coat.  
  
"Thinking about that chicken-wuss, aren't you?" He asked, completely ignoring the girl.  
  
(Chicken-wuss? Who's a chicken-wuss? Could he be talking about Zell? But how did he know? Wait, maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, after all, I did stare at Zell as he ran away. So this guy must be guessing....) Nina thought.  
  
"Who are you?" She continued to ask.  
  
"I can help you get him." Seifer crouched down beside her and grabbed her arm tightly. "I'll help you, and you'll help me."  
  
"Seifer! Get your hands off her!" Quistis ran towards them. Seifer immediately let go. "Nina, are you alright?"  
  
"I hope so..." She mumbled.  
  
"Instructor, I was looking all over for you!" Seifer grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy." Quistis helped Nina up. "Where'd Zell go?"  
  
"That chicken-wuss ran after his girlfriend." Seifer laughed. "It's amazing that girls actually like that chicken-wuss."  
  
"I would very much appreciate it if you don't give my students such cruel nicknames."  
  
Seifer grabbed Quistis' arm and looked her straight in the eye. "Instructor, I still have to invite you to dinner."  
  
(So, Seifer likes Quistis... could that possibly be what he wanted me to help him with?) Nina thought as Quistis helped her to the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina, this is Squall, Rinoa, you already know Zell, and this is Trina." Quistis introduced the `gang' to her the next morning in the cafeteria. Squall and Rinoa looked up and nodded, then continued chatting among themselves. Zell, as usual, was stuffing hot dogs into his mouth. Trina on the other hand, stood up and stuck her hand out. Nina grabbed it, and they shook hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trina, Zell's GIRLFRIEND." She said, stressing the word `girlfriend'.  
  
(Not for long you aren't.) Nina thought as she smiled innocently. (He's gonna be MINE, bitch.) She sat down and started slowly to eat her breakfast.  
  
"So, Trina, how long have gone out with Zell?" Nina asked.  
  
"Ummm, about couple years..." Trina lied.  
  
"Couple years? What are you talking about? I only met you a year ago." Zell said with his mouth full of hotdogs.  
  
Trina's face turned red. (Stupid girl... think he really likes you? Well I've got news for you... it seems like he doesn't even care. I bet he'd rather marry a hotdog than you) Nina giggled out loud by accident.  
  
"You know it's not very nice to laugh at someone." Quistis remarked.  
  
(Bitch. Trying to take MY Zell away from me?! Think again!) Trina thought wickedly.  
  
Nina stood up, excused herself, and hopped on one foot out of the cafeteria. (I can't take this any more. I don't even know why! Zell isn't even him... why am I getting so upset?) She continued to hop down the corridor, when suddenly, one of the doors opened and a hand grabbed her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Zell, can you take me shopping later on today?" Trina asked her `boyfriend' who was still stuffing hotdogs into his mouth.  
  
"Ummm, can't busy. Must go to training centre." Zell replied.  
  
"YOU ALWAYS GO TO THE TRAINING CENTRE!!! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME ANYMORE?" She screamed and stormed out of the cafeteria. Zell watched as she left, then continued eating his hotdogs.  
  
"Zell, do you even love Trina?" Quistis asked him.  
  
"Sure." Was what he managed to mumble out.  
  
"Doesn't look like you really care for her. Are you going out with her only because she likes you?" She continued to ask.  
  
"Sure." He replied again.  
  
"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Quistis began to get annoyed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Zell, you're a complete fool."  
  
"Sure." He replied once again.  
  
"Oh hyne. There's no use talking to you." Quistis sighed and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
(I wonder, does Nina actually like him? But what good does she see in a hotdog craving pig? I just don't understand, how could...) Quistis' thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched screech. (....that's Nina!) Quistis thought as she began running towards the scream. (it's coming from Seifer's room! What could he possibly be doing to her?!) Quistis pushed the door to Seifer's room open and saw... 


	4. Mine...

[Okay, okay... this story MAY be long... but hey, I have all these ideas, and I don't like to make my chapters EXTREMELY long.... So don't blame me ^.^ ]  
  
"You're crazy to think I'll do that!" Nina screamed.  
  
"Seifer! What are you doing to her?" Quistis yelled as she run into the room. Nina was sitting on a chair and Seifer was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. (What is Seifer doing? Or were they just talking...?)  
  
"Instructor, how nice of you to drop by... but if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy. Can't you see? I'm trying to talk to Nina." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Nina, are you alright?" Quistis asked worriedly.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Nina snapped.  
  
"...." Quistis turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"Look, you want to keep him as your own don't you? Then this plan will work!" Seifer said.  
  
"Look, there's NO WAY I'm going to be doing THAT. And why do you care about this anyway? I mean, it's not like you guys are best friends now is it?" Nina argued.  
  
"Best friends? You've got to be kidding. I hate him, and he hates me. The only reason I'm telling you this, is so that you can help me..." Seifer sat up. His face was all serious.  
  
"You want me to hook you up with Quistis?" She asked.  
  
"With that boring instructor? No way." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Then why do you seem to WANT to be with her?"  
  
"My reasons." He replied. "Look, if you want him, I can get him drunk and then it could look like you guys did... it."  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING THAT!!! Are you stupid or something? There's no way in hell am I going to do that!" Nina screamed.  
  
"Fine, it's your loss. But remember... I can help you...." Seifer smirked at her.  
  
(What the hell does he mean by that?) Nina got up and walked out of his dorm. ("But remember... I can help you..." Does he know about it? ....no that can't be possible. I've never seen him before until yesterday... he can't possibly know about it... or could he....?)  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid Zell. Stupid, stupid Zell. Doesn't he know I love him?" Trina sobbed as she pulled petals off a daisy. "Stupid fool."  
  
"Hey Trina, why so gloomy?" Rinoa came from behind her said.  
  
"Stupid Zell." Trina picked another daisy and began pulling the petals off that one too.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, I bet you could find a better guy than him." Rinoa sat down beside her.  
  
"FIND A BETTER GUY? No, he's like, the best guy! I love him! There's no way I'm going to lose him to that bitch!" Trina stood up and brushed off the dirt on her jeans.  
  
"Who?" Rinoa asked as she followed her friend.  
  
"That transfer girl. She wants to steal MY Zell away from me!" Trina began crying.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, I bet Zell would love her more than y... er, I meant, I bet Zell would love you more than her!" Rinoa said trying to cover up.  
  
"WHAT?! Why do you say Zell would love her more than me?!"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Rinoa lied.  
  
"You're all such liars. I hate you all. I'm going to sleep. Leave me alone." Trina said as she marched off.  
  
"Rinoa, why did you just say that?!" Rinoa slapped herself. "Bad, bad move."  
  
* * *  
  
(I can't let her keep him... he's MINE... not hers. Mine... why does he look so much like.... Him. Zell looks so much like him. My old him. Before he died... before.... I killed him...) Nina began sobbing. It was late at night, and way past curfew. She sat in her dorm room remembering of her past.  
  
[okay, this part is a flashback...]  
  
"Nina... don't. Please." A man with spiky blond hair begged. He had a tattoo on his face. He looked exactly like Zell.  
  
"I'm sorry....but I must..." an approaching Nina said. She was holding a long staff. The staff was black with gold dragons all around it. In the middle, there was a grip, where Nina held it. "A mission is a mission..."  
  
"Nina.... Please... no don't..." Was the guy's last words before Nina swung her staff at his head. He fell to the ground. No blood spilled out, but you could tell he was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry Zen. I'm terribly sorry." She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying softly.  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
(I can't let Zen escape from me again... I can't. Even if he's not Zell, I must have his replica. There's no way anyone can stop me. Not even Trina.) Nina stood up and grabbed a dagger under her pillow. The handle was black and had gold dragon designs around it. She got up and slowly and painfully walked out her dorm room and into another dorm room about 5 doors away from hers. (Strange, the door's open... and the lights on... gotta make this quick or else something bad might happen to me...) Nina gripped tightly on the dagger an pushed the door open...  
  
[Sorry if my story's a little confusing... but thanks for the reviews! Please send more! ^.^ I might write more later on today.. MIGHT... and one last thing again.. thanks for reading!] 


	5. Death Awakens...

[ Okay, we left off last chapter when Nina was about to enter Trina's room and kill her... then what happened...? Well you have to read on to find out! ^.^ ]  
  
"WHAT?!" Zell screamed. "No more hot dogs?! You've got to be kidding!" Zell began to sob.  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't have anymore hotdogs. Why don't you try something different? Like... ummm, salads! They're yummy and nutritious!" The cafeteria lady said.  
  
"Fine. But only for today." Zell snatched his salad and walked over to his group of friends waiting for him. "Why's everyone so sad?"  
  
"Umm, Zell, we need to tell you something." Squall said, concerned. Something that doesn't happen often.  
  
"Go ahead." Zell said as he stuffed his mouth with salad. "They gotta be kidding calling this yummy..."  
  
"Okay, Zell, I don't know how you're gonna take this... I can't... argh.. I can't say it." Squall said uneasily.  
  
"Oh hyne, let me do it." Rinoa budged in. "Zell, Trina's dead."  
  
Zell began choking. His friends helped him and after a while, he was ready to talk. "I'm never trying anything new again." With that, Zell walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Do you even think he heard me?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it." Quistis replied.  
  
* * *  
  
(Trina's dead. I should be rejoicing. Is that not what I wanted? Now I can keep Zell....but...) Nina's thoughts were interrupted. Zell walked past her angrily.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Nina said in her most sympathetic voice.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. I'm just never going to eat salad again." He continued to walk past her and into the training centre.  
  
"Never going to eat salad? What?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
Just then, Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis came out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Nina, have you seen Zell?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"He went into the training centre." She pointed to the door.  
  
"Thanks." The three of them said in unison and walked into the training centre.  
  
"Poor guy, maybe he did hear us... he probably couldn't take it. We better check out how he is doing." Nina heard Quistis say.  
  
(I wonder what's going on now...) Nina shrugged and walked into the cafeteria. Her ankle was feeling much better. (Dr. Kadowaki was right. In three days I'd feel better. Amazing.)  
  
* * *  
  
(I wonder what Rinoa said before I started choking. But I doubt it was anything important... otherwise, they'd come find me and tell me.) Zell thought as he killed another T-Rexaur.  
  
"Zell! There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Rinoa yelled from the entrance. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Zell replied.  
  
"We worry more if you say that..." Quistis muttered.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? I mean like... she's gone." Squall said.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone? I don't know what you're talking about Squall." Zell stopped looking for monsters and walked up to his friends.  
  
"I knew you weren't paying attention!" Rinoa stated.  
  
"How could I? I was choking! Geez, give me a break." He laughed.  
  
"Zell, Trina's dead." Squall blurted out.  
  
"Nice joke. But it's not funny to joke about something like that." Zell said sternly.  
  
"He's not joking...: Quistis defended.  
  
Zell stood there for a minute dumbfounded. He gave them a blank stare and suddenly ran out the training centre."  
  
"He went to check if we were lying." Quistis said just before Rinoa was about to call Zell.  
  
* * *  
  
(She's dead. Zell's mine. I can finally keep him to myself... but... but why am I so confused. Is it because Trina's dead... and... I wasn't the one who killed her? Who could possibly have killed her?) Nina thought as she gazed into space remembering what happened.  
  
[This is another flashback]  
  
She stood in the doorway with a dagger in her hands. She stared in front of her. She knew she didn't do it, because she just entered the room. But it was there. Trina. She was dead. Blood was everywhere and she was stabbed thirteen times. But if the girl standing at the doorway didn't do it... who did...?  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
(Who could have possibly killed her before me? I don't understand. Why would anyone else have killed her?) Nina returned back to herself.  
  
"If I didn't kill her... who did...?" She accidentally said out loud.  
  
"You didn't... I did..." a voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw...  
  
[YAY!! I did three chapters today! YAY.. oh wait.. Trina's dead.. that's not a good thing... oh well.. it's just a story ^.^ I'm tired.. but now I should work on my real story... yes I'm actually writing a real story/book/novel.. but I doubt it'll get published But hey, I still love writing... maybe, just MAYBE I'll put it up on the net.. MAYBE.. but yea.. this fanfic is just to get me in the mood to write stories and to calm myself when I have a writer's block ^.^ Ya, wrote too much here, but one last note, same as always.. thanks for reading!] 


	6. How does he know...?

[Yay! Thanks to a friend... not saying that person's name... I've got a boost of strength to write chap 6... eek.. anyway, last chapter, we left off with... ummm, oh ya, Trina's now dead... and Nina wasn't the one who killed her.  
  
"You... killed her...?" Nina turned around to face the person.  
  
"What? Who are you talking to?" Quistis looked at Nina worriedly.  
  
"I... I don't know... I think I'm imagining things..." Nina said. (I know the person who said they had killed Trina was NOT Quistis. It was a male's voice. And it sounded a lot like...Squall... But why would he kill Trina...?)  
  
"Nina?" Quistis' voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"I'm fine... I just... I need to rest." Nina began walking away talking to herself quietly.  
  
"Hmmm, strange girl..." Quistis walked away too.  
  
Hiding behind some bushes was Seifer. He took his time to walk out from behind it. (Quistis... seems like you always get into my way... Can it be fate?) Seifer laughed and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
(Who could possibly the one who killed Trina?) Nina thought as she stepped into the bathtub. She lie in the bathtub for a while, thinking to herself when suddenly a loud knock came from her door.  
  
"Argh... I just got in..." She moaned. The knocking continued. "Coming." She yelled to the uninvited guest.  
  
She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, then opened the door. In front of her stood...Seifer.  
  
"What do you want now? I'm a little busy." Nina said annoyed.  
  
Seifer pushed the door open and walked in, quickly closing it behind. Nina jumped back, a little startled.  
  
"Get out of here. If you don't, I'll scream..." Before Nina could say anything else, Seifer's gloved-hand covered her mouth.  
  
"You want to know who killed her don't you? I know who..." Seifer smirked. He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"... you killed her didn't you..." Nina questioned eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Correct." He began to laugh.  
  
"But why did you kill her?!" Nina almost screamed, but he covered her mouth again.  
  
"You know, if I didn't do it, you would have done it anyway... whether it was for Zell or not... you have to accomplish that mission... failure is not acceptable." He smirked again.  
  
(Oh how I wish I could punch that pretty face of his.) Thought Nina. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't think that I don't know. `Cause I do. I know a lot about you. Remember Zen? He looked exactly like Zell... and that is precisely why you like Zell. Zen was your boyfriend... that is, before YOU killed him. Does this ring a bell to you yet?" Seifer began laughing again.  
  
(How did he know? I never told anyone about it... so how in the world does he know so much?) "Seifer, you're crazy, I don't know what you're talking about." Nina denied.  
  
"Oh come on. You didn't think I'd buy that did you? I know much more than that. The only reason you killed him was because it was your mission. He was a traitor to Galbadia... and YOU were sent to kill him. Not only that, but you're the top commander in Galbadia. Never have you once failed a mission." Seifer smirked once again.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Nina gasped. (There's no way he could of knew this... not even the students of Galbadia knew OF me. So how could he possibly know so much? Unless... he was...)  
  
"I told you, I know more about you than what you think I know. So here's the deal. I already helped you, now you must help me."  
  
"And if I refuse?" She felt defeated. He obviously knew too much of her.  
  
"Then all your little secrets will be exposed... especially the big one... about the mission..." Seifer laughed again.  
  
"NO." She whispered harshly.  
  
"It's your decision. I'll give you some time to think about it... I'll talk to you later..." He laughed once again and walked out of her room leaving her feeling defeated.  
  
(How could he know about my mission? ...The mission that I'm supposed to...)  
  
[Yay!! Another chapter done! Hehehehe, I hope you liked reading it! And PLEASE send reviews. They inspire me to continue writing!!!! Anything.. I'm getting tired of typing.. so I'm leaving it at that. ^.^ hope you enjoyed reading it] 


	7. The Mission

[Thanks for reading so much ^.^]  
  
[This chapter is mainly a flashback... Nina's flashback to be exact ^.^]  
  
[Flashback begins here....]  
  
"Good work commander. I knew you could do it." A short man said.  
  
He was bald, and only about 4'9". He wore all black and very dark sunglasses. He had a bushy moustache and a long beard.  
  
"Thank you... headmaster." Nina replied.  
  
"I know it must have been hard for you... especially killing your own boyfriend." He said softly.  
  
"It is my duty to serve you. He was a traitor. Traitors MUST be punished." She said without any emotions.  
  
"Well done. I knew I could count on you. As the top commander, you have been assigned to yet another mission." He began. "Failure is NOT acceptable."  
  
"I will not disappoint you sir."  
  
"Very well. Your new assignment..." He was interrupted.  
  
"Headmaster, phone call. Balamb." A young man said. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was also dressed in all black, and wore a black scarf to cover his face.  
  
"Not them again." The short man groaned. "Just a moment commander."  
  
"Yes sir." She said, still emotionless.  
  
After a short while, the short man came back. His face was all red, with anger.  
  
"Commander, your new assignment, must begin right away, tomorrow morning. Your target... Balamb Garden." He began.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You must create chaos within the walls of Balamb Garden. Their strongest SeeD members are, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas. You must create so much chaos between those 6 SeeD members, that they will not have the will to fight. After you have successfully done that, Galbadia will then attack them. There's NO WAY we're are going to lose to them... again." He finished.  
  
"Yes sir. I will not fail." She still stood there, with an emotionless expression.  
  
"I don't care what you do. You can kill them, you can create madness within their emotional lives, you can ruin their friendships, anything. Just make sure they cannot fight. And also, make sure your identity is hidden. I don't want ANYTHING to ruin this. As I told you before, failure is not acceptable." He whispered harshly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You are dismissed. A taxicab will be waiting for you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you sir." She began walking to the door, but the short man stopped her.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, there is someone there who knows about this mission. He is quite dangerous, we have not known if he is fighting against or with us. Please be careful." He softly said.  
  
"..." She continued to walk to the door.  
  
[Flashback ends here...]  
  
(Could Seifer be that... man? Will he interfere with the mission? I should stop worry about Seifer and wonder what my next move is. Next, I shall be `friends' with Rinoa and Quistis... then... then... I should be `with' Zell... or I could just kill them right now... and then I wouldn't have to worry anymore... But who should I start with....? Maybe I should kill...)  
  
[Yay! Chapter... ummm 7 I think this is... is done!!! ^.^ Sorry that this story is SO confusing... but I didn't think it was THAT confusing.. LOL... Oh ya, I would like to say thanks to joyfish for the review! ^.^ Thank you!!! And last thing, same as usual, THANKS FOR READING!!! ^.^] 


	8. The Anniversary Plans

[Yay!!! please don't ask me what that was for, `cause I really don't know ^.^ Ya, we left off last chapter... and we found out that... *gasp* Nina's on a mission to create chaos within the walls of Balamb so that Galbadia could attack them... now she's wondering what to do next... will she kill.. or befriend?]  
  
"So how are the plans coming along for our anniversary?" Rinoa asked Quistis.  
  
It was a horrible day. It was pouring heavily, and everyone seemed to be in a gloomy mood... except for Rinoa.  
  
"Terrible! I haven't been able to work on it, and I have no clue where Selphie is. The last I saw her was over a week ago! Where could that girl possibly have gone?" Quistis sighed. She was behind in everything. The anniversary stuff, grading, everything.  
  
"Oh hyne... that's what I forgot! Sorry Quistis, I forgot to tell you that Selphie went to Deling with Irvine. She said it was for `business issues' but if you ask me, I think it's for their `personal issues'" Rinoa laughed. "Oh ya, they won't be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank Rinoa... thanks for telling me... NOW." Quistis rudely commented.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She began, but Nina cut her off.  
  
"I'll help you." She smiled.  
  
"Really? That makes everything so much better for me! Here, meet me at the cafeteria in an hour, and we'll talk about plans for what to do. And we have to hurry, because the party is tomorrow night." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Alright." Nina replied. (Now I can get to work on the mission. And then, boom, that'll be the end of Balamb)  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what do you think of Nina?" Squall asked Zell. He was stuffing his face with hotdogs... yet again.  
  
"I think she's okay." Zell continued to stuff his face.  
  
"I think she likes you."  
  
"... sure." Zell stopped eating.  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Squall shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped doing what they were and looked at him strangely. It was very weird for Squall to act like that.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You're never like this." Zell whispered.  
  
"Don't blame me, Rinoa told me to tell you." He whispered back.  
  
"...." Zell continued to eat his hotdogs, until Nina and Quistis walked in. He saw Nina glance at him, and he quickly got up, and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"So Quistis, what were you planning?" Nina asked as they seated themselves.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't planned ANYTHING yet." She sighed again. "And well, frankly, I seriously don't want to help with an anniversary dealing with Squall... he could have been mine." She whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Nina asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just mumbling to myself about... about... my students." She lied.  
  
(So... the `great' Quistis does have a weak point. She likes Squall. Hmmm, that might come in handy.) Nina thought, trying to keep in one of those evil laughs.  
  
"Well, we should like, decorate the whole place, and serve stuff, and we can set up a band or something. Like, classmates... well, your students could play something. You know what I mean?" Nina suggested.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea! We should ask students if they want to! And then we should go Balamb and buy the food and drinks and decorations. Then we should start decorating. And if we don't finish tonight, tomorrow morning, Selphie will help." Quistis said almost all cheery again.  
  
"Selphie?" Nina asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right, she doesn't know who Selphie is." Quistis said to herself. "Tomorrow you get to meet her! She's really nice, and really, really, childish, and quite `active' if you ask me. I bet she'll like you."  
  
"Ummm, alright. We should go now, but the rain might slow us down."  
  
(I must use the weakness of hers somehow. I must. It will help me a great deal... but how? And when? And where? Wait a minute...tomorrow is Squall and Rinoa's first year anniversary. Squall and RINOA. Perfect. That's where I'll use it. Unless...)  
  
[Wow, another chapter done! Woo hoo! ^.^ Eight chapters of this fanfic isn't even ONE chapter of my story. Yes I'm writing a story... well to me, I think it's a novel. No, I didn't post it up... and I doubt anyone wants to read it anyway... poor me but that's alrite, I'll survive.... *sniffles* Lol, yes I know I'm strange.. but you can't blame me!!! One last thing... yes you know, the same as usual, thanks for reading! Appreciate that VERY, VERY much! (Btw, more reviews PLEASE!!!!) 


	9. Welcome back, Irvine... Selphie...

[Okay, I haven't worked on this for like... a day that's not good... I want to finish this so I could either; work on another fanfic, or actually start working on my actually story I'm writing. Anyway, we left off last time with Nina thinking of ruining Squall and Rinoa's anniversary... by using Quistis. Will she actually do it? Read on to find out...]  
  
"Irvine! Selphie! You're back!" Rinoa squelled happily.  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the sun shone brightly and not a single cloud was seen in the sky. Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Zell, and Nina stood on the stone steps of the Garden as a yellow taxicab drove up to them. A young, energetic girl bounced out of the car dragging behind her a man. He wore a cowboy hat and seemed really tired. The young girl ran up the steps and hugged her friends.  
  
"So how was your vacation?" Zell winked at her.  
  
"What vacation?! We went for business issues! And besides, it was SO boring. All we had to do was work, work, work. Total drag. AND I had to put up with Irvine staring at OTHER girls!" She glared at the man.  
  
"What? I wasn't STARING, I was just LOOKING in that direction, and you happened to see me looking in that direction." He said.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, how have you guys been doing? And Rinoa, I'm sorry I didn't help you with your anniversary plans. I was really looking forward to that, but now I can't `cause tonight is the party." She sadly said.  
  
"Oh it's alright, Nina and Quistis helped me. They still have some decorations to do, maybe you could help them finish off!" Rinoa said happily.  
  
"Who's Nina?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Oh right, you haven't met Nina yet," Quistis began. She pulled me to face Selphie and Irvine. "Selphie, Irvine, this is Nina. She's a transfer student from Galbadia."  
  
Nina flashed a smile. Irvine kept staring at her strangely, which was a bad idea, because Selphie caught him doing that and hit him in the head. Nina stuck her hand out to shake with Selphie, but Selphie walked up to Nina, looked at her straight in the eye, and also glaring at her, then slapped her in the face. Afterwards, she walked away. Rinoa, Irvine, and Quistis chased after her. Nina just stood there with her hand on her face. (No one has ever slapped me before... she will NOT get away with that....).  
  
* * *  
  
"Selphie! Why'd you do that?" Quistis asked her friend, as she angrily marched away.  
  
"Was it because I was looking at her? I swear that I like you a lot better!" Irvine quickly said.  
  
"No... it wasn't that." She stopped walking. "I don't know why I did that. I mean, like, I've never met or seen her before, and I'm used to Irvine gaping at other girls... but I just felt something in me... that I really hated her. I don't know what's wrong with me..."  
  
"I think you should apologize to her..." Quistis said. "Well, maybe now isn't the time, but when we're decorating for Rinoa's anniversary, you can apologize to her there."  
  
"Ya... okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina, I'm so, so, SO sorry about what happened this morning. I guess I was just jealous..." Selphie said in her most sympathetic voice.  
  
"It's alright. I forgive you." Nina smiled. (Bitch, I'm not going to let you get away THAT easily. You're gonna pay for your actions.)  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy you found it in your heart to forgive me!" Selphie ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well, if you're Quistis' friend, you're also mine!" Nina replied, returning the hug. (Get off me bitch.)  
  
"Great, now that we're all friends again, we should hurry up and finish decorating, the party starts in less than 3 hours!" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina sat on her bed, recalling the day's events. (That bitch, there's no way I'm going to let her go that easily. But right now, I should worry about what to wear. Long skirt, short skirt, or pants? T-shirt, tank top, sleeveless, or sweater? Dangly earrings, necklace, bracelet, anklet, all, or none? Dagger, Sword, or staff? I think I'll...) She was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. (Great, now who could it be?) She walked up to the door and opened. She gasped at the sight. It was...  
  
[OMG, she's gonna die!!!!!!! Hahahaha, juss jokes. Anyway, I'm tired and I think I'm gonna stop typing for a while Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading!] 


	10. The Party

[Kewl, I have 9 chapters done! Wooo hooo!!!!!!! ^.^ yea, last chapter, we left off with her deciding what to wear to the party... and also, which weapon to bring... OMG, is she going to kill someone?! Well, if you want to find out, you just hafta read on!!! Which I doubt all of you, who even bothered to read this far wants too oh well.... Happy reading!]  
  
Everyone stopped talking at the sight. The presence of this girl was mysterious, yet, wanted. She entered the room alone. All silent, yet everyone noticed her. Her silky black hair was put up, much like Quistis' hair, she wore a necklace of a dragon that seemed to glow. Her short, black dragon dress looked stunningly beautiful on her. She smiled as everyone looked at her. She quietly walked up to a table that already had 6 people seated to it. She silently took a seat, and everyone resumed to what they were doing.  
  
"You look lovely today." Irvine whispered to her.  
  
To her left, sat Irvine, and beside him, Selphie. To her right sat Zell, and across from her was Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis, in order from left to right. She smiled at Irvine as she saw in the corner of her eye Selphie hitting him.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late. I forgot to do some things..." her voice trailed off as she remembered what happened.  
  
[Begin flashback]  
  
"Have you decided yet?" A tall man pushed open the door.  
  
"You leave me no choice...Seifer." She said.  
  
"That's better. I want you to kill Squall." He grinned.  
  
"You killed Trina, why can't you kill Squall as well?" She asked him.  
  
"Reasons that only I need to know, and you needn't." He laughed. "See you later at the party..."  
  
Seifer turned around and walked away. She glared at him for a while, and then turned around to close the door.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
"Squall! Let's go and dance!" Rinoa's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Come on Irvine! Let's go too!" Selphie hit him again, for her was staring at her again.  
  
"Fine." The two males said in unison. And the four of them went on the dance floor.  
  
She turned to face Zell... who was again, stuffing his face with hotdogs. But he caught her staring at him, and stopped eating to face her. She quickly flushed bright red and turned her head around.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him strangely, but shook her head in agreement. Her bright smile lit up the dim room.  
  
(Well Quistis. You're the only one without a dance partner.) Quistis sighed. (Zell and Nina are together, Selphie and Irvine, Squall and Rinoa. How I truly wish I could take Rinoa's place.) She sighed again. She looked gloomily at the couple dancing. She was mainly staring at Squall. (He could have been my knight. Why couldn't I tell him how I felt... at least before Rinoa. Maybe, if I did, I would be the one dancing with him...I just wish...) Her thoughts were interrupted. Someone had laid his or her hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall man with blonde hair and wore a grey trench coat. She sighed with relief (at least I'm not the only one without a dance partner).  
  
"Still thinking about puberty boy? Give it a rest! He's got princess over there!" He laughed.  
  
"Seifer, I would very much ap..." he covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"How `bout you give me the honour of this dance?" He grinned at her.  
  
(Well, he's the only one... and I'll probably get my mind off Squall and Rinoa... so might as well...) She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her extremely close to him (he smells so nice...) She took a deep breath and smiled (and he feels so... strong... why couldn't I have liked him rather than Squall...? He's so...) Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Lot's of people are staring at us. Let's go to the balcony... no one will watch us there." He took her hand and pulled her outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, what kind of party would this be without any entertainment?" Rinoa announced.  
  
Nina had been here for only an hour and all she did was dance. She had danced with Zell eight times, and with Irvine three times. The first two times she danced with Irvine was because Selphie went to the washroom or something and hadn't seen them. But the third time they danced, Selphie got quite jealous. Nina had also seen Quistis and Seifer go outside to the balcony...and not return. But other than that, she say out for the rest of it.  
  
"Instead of buying/renting/ordering any form of entertainment, we decided to have a battle tournament! The rules are; one on one, no magic, no hitting anyone on the head, no killing anyone, and the winner is determined when the loser steps out of this circle!" Rinoa finished.  
  
"I'll go first!!!" Selphie bounced up onto the stage enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll go against her!" Irvine smiled at Selphie.  
  
"Then let the tournament begin!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
"After 15 rounds, Selphie Tilmitt still is undefeated! Who will her next victim be? Or shall she be defeated?" Rinoa shouted into the crowd.  
  
The crowd hushed down and everyone began murmuring. Everyone, except for one girl. She stood up and walked towards the stage.  
  
"I accept the challenge." Nina bent down and pulled something out of her shoe. It was tiny enough to fit in the palm of her hand, but she mumbled something and the thing in her hands grew. It took form of a staff, with a grip in the middle, and dragon designs all over it. Everyone gasped at the sight (now is payback time) she thought.  
  
"When I say `go' the battle will then start." Rinoa took a deep breath. "GO"  
  
For a moment, all the two girls did was stand there and glare at each other, but then Selphie made the first move. She swung her nanchakus toward Nina, but Nina easily dodged it. The crowd began cheering on Selphie, and she took another swing. It also missed. Frustrated, she swung her nanchakus a million times, and then it finally hit Nina on the arm. The crowd began gasping. But through all the swings, Nina hadn't attempted even a single strike. (Now, that you hit me, you are going to feel more pain than you ever will) Nina thought happily, and that's when she began to attack. First she thrust her staff forward. Selphie was off her guard and she got hit in the stomach. She flew back slightly, and Irvine starting darting towards her, but the crowd stopped him. Slowly and painfully, Selphie got back on her feet and charged Nina, but she swung her staff and hit Selphie on her waist and she flew into the crowd.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Selphie!" Rinoa and Irvine ran to Selphie to see if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine. I lost fair and squ..." Selphie began, but Nina cut her off.  
  
"No, you won, I stepped out of bounds just as you were about to fly off." Sure enough her foot was over the line.  
  
"...And Selphie is still undefeated!" Rinoa announced.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been over an hour since she made Selphie fly into the crowd, and she was proud of it. After that, everyone resumed dancing except for Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa. Selphie went to see the doctor, Irvine and Rinoa followed her; to make sure she was alright. Quistis and Seifer still were in the balcony, and Squall was nowhere in sight. Nina took a seat beside Zell and watched as couples danced.  
  
"I never knew you could fight like that." She heard Zell say to her.  
  
She grabbed a cup on the table. She was dead thirsty and needed a drink. She laid the cup on her lips and the liquid touched her lips and danced in her mouth. She swallowed and quickly put the cup down. The bitter taste of it was disgusting.  
  
"Did someone do something to my drink?" She asked.  
  
"Actually... no one did anything to your drink. It's just that you just drank out of MY cup. And you drank beer...." Zell said to her.  
  
"Beer? Oh my goodness... I can't stand alcohol! I'm gonna get dru..." She began, but her face felt hot, her head felt fuzzy, and her sight was getting blurry.  
  
"Nina? Are you alright?" She heard a male voice call out to her.  
  
"Take me to my room.... Please..." She grabbed onto someone's arm, but she didn't know who it was.  
  
Zell could feel her squeezing his arm, but he didn't know what she just said. Then he decided to carry her to her room. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder and walked out.  
  
"Oh hyne! Where's her card key? I can't get into her room then..." Finally, he decided to bring her into his room. He slipped his card key into the slot, which opened the door and walked in carry her on his shoulder...  
  
[Yay, another chapter done! But this is a VERY long chapter! OMG, so long! Oh well... please, I need more reviews! Or else I don't feel like writing any more!!! Oh yea, one last thing... thanks for reading!] 


	11. Signs of Evil

[wow... 10 chapters done! Kewl!! I wonder if anyone is still reading this fanfic? LOL... ya... last chapter was left off with Zell taking a drunk Nina into his room....]  
  
Nina slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and her face felt hot. She tried to remember what happened last night, but the memory was still fuzzy. As she opened her eyes, she immediately knew she wasn't in her own room. Everything her own room was neat and tidy. In here, everything was messy. Clothes, and weapon magazines were thrown everywhere. The closet was left wide open and male clothing filled it up. Nina finally realized what happened last night. She had got drunk... from taking a sip of Zell's beer. And she remembered telling him to bring her to her room. HER OWN ROOM. Zell must have taken her to HIS room. She sat up a little panicked. She looked to the left, then to the right. Luckily, Zell wasn't there. She was a little relieved. Then tried to remember what else happened, but her head hurt too much. She looked around the room to find Zell, but she couldn't find him, then on the desk, she saw her shoes laid neatly on top of all the junk that covered it. She began to  
panic, then looked under the blankets. (Good. Clothes still on. OH MY GOODNESS! Where's my staff?) She crawled around the bed trying to find her tiny staff. Then suddenly she heard someone snoring. She looked over the bed and there was Zell. Sprawled on the floor. (.... I get, he probably couldn't find my card key, then he took me to his room, and he let me sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor.) She sighed with relief. Then she noticed something shine beside his head. She moved closer and saw her staff. She quickly snatched it and got off the bed to put on her shoes. Then she went to the bathroom and fixed her hair. She walked to the door and was about to open it and walk out, instead, she walked up to the sleeping Zell, kneeled down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Zell, tell us honestly what you did last night." Irvine whispered to him in the cafeteria. He, Squall, and Zell were seated at a table. The girls weren't there for a strange reason.  
  
"After the party?" He managed to say while gulfing down hotdogs.  
  
"Yes..." Squall leaned closer to him.  
  
"I went into my dorm and slept." He said, confused with his friends.  
  
"With who?" Irvine whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? I slept ALONE!" Zell shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and stared at him.  
  
"Sorry, we're just rehearsing a play." Irvine lied. But it worked, because everyone continued what they were doing.  
  
"Zell, don't lie. We ALL saw you carry Nina into your room." Squall hissed.  
  
"Hyne. You don't think... Okay, this is what happened. She accidentally drank my beer and got drunk. So I decided to bring her to her room, but I couldn't find her card key, so I decided to take her to my room. She slept on my bed and I slept on the floor." He explained.  
  
"And how do you explain that mark on your forehead?" Irvine asked suspiciously.  
  
"What mark?" Zell rubbed his forehead.  
  
"There was lipstick on your forehead." Squall whispered.  
  
"It must have been some kind of mistake." Zell could feel his face turning red.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said as he leaned back into his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how was the party after... I accidentally got drunk?" Nina asked Rinoa.  
  
They were sitting on the stone steps of the Garden. It was a cold morning, but still a nice and beautiful day.  
  
"It was horrible, but first, I must ask you one question. What did you and... Zell do?" She asked her worriedly.  
  
"Nothing. Zell couldn't find my card key, so he let me sleep on his bed and he slept on the floor. So what happened at the party? Why was it so horrible?" Nina tried to avoid talking about Zell.  
  
"Oh, everything seemed messed up. Shortly after you left, the part were Squall and I was supposed to kiss? Well, I was walking towards Squall, but I guess the floor was too waxed, because I slipped and I fell on Irvine, and then Selphie got mad at me." She replied sadly. "But not only that, you know how students were supposed to show their talents? Well, no one dared to come up afterwards. And then all the drinks ran out and no one could eat the cake, `cause they were all dead thirsty. Not only that, but Quistis accidentally tripped Squall, and then he fell into the cake. It was just horrible."  
  
"Ummm, Rinoa. I think I should tell you about this... don't hate me because of this. I'm not making it up. I think Quistis did that on purpose. I mean like, she's always liked Squall, I think she on purposely ruined the party." Nina whispered. "I actually heard her saying that she didn't want to help you with the party because she was jealous that YOU had Squall."  
  
Rinoa just sat there, shocked. And confused.  
  
"You're lying. She's my best friend. Why would she do that?" Rinoa got up angrily and stormed off.  
  
(Phase one of chaos. Complete. Now I should go on to phase two... But phase two shall be easily. I could easily win Zell's heart) Nina smiled evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Nina's lying. There's no way Quistis would do that to me. She's my best friend. She's happy that I'm with Squall. That's gotta be it. I'll just go talk to her, and she'll tell me that Nina's lying.) Rinoa thought as she walked up to the classroom where Quistis would be. But stopped right at the doorway as she heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"Seifer, I just don't know. I like you, but I don't know if I can accept you... just yet." She heard Quistis say.  
  
"You're still thinking about that puberty boy aren't you? Quistis wake up! He can't be yours anymore. He's happy with Rinoa! He's not good enough for you Quistis. You need a better man than him." Seifer almost yelled.  
  
"I just don't know. I mean, I had a great time with you yesterday, but I just couldn't bear watching my best friend dancing and kissing and hugging the man of my dreams." Quistis sobbed.  
  
(So Nina was right. Quistis DOES like MY Squall. That bitch. Trying to take my man. I won't allow that...She's gonna pay.) With that, Rinoa stormed off.  
  
"Quistis. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you... please don't break my heart..." Seifer whispered into her ear as he brushed her hair away.  
  
"I love you too...." Quistis whispered back and hugged him.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina almost began laughing as she saw Rinoa storming past her. (It worked. So I guess Seifer is on Galbadia's side. Either that, or he's doing it for is own good...but it's helping Galbadia.) Nina thought. (Now, it's time for phase two...should be simple as pie...or I should go onto phase three... yes. I will go onto phase three. And that is to...)  
  
[OMG, NINA'S EVIL!!! Wait, we found that out already. Kewl. ^.^ ya, well phase three? What is this phase three she thinks of? Well, I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!!!! EEK... LOL.. anyway, same as always, thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!] 


	12. Phase 2 and 3

[Last chapter, we left off with Nina thinking of completing phase 3, what IS phase 3? Read to find out.]  
  
Nina walked past the training centre. She saw Zell in there, as usual. But she continued her way to the cafeteria. (Today, I'm not going to bother with Zell) She thought as she turned into the cafeteria. (Today, Irvine's my target) She sat down at the table Irvine was sitting. He looked at her gloomily and continued to mope.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Selphie's mad at me again." He sighed.  
  
"Awww, don't worry. I bet after shopping she'll be NOT mad at you!" Nina laughed.  
  
"What? She went shopping? Without me?! She never does that unless she's mad at me." Irvine sobbed. Nina had to bite her tongue to contain her laughter.  
  
"Don't worry. She's not mad at you, it's more like, she's mad at me."  
  
"Why would she be mad at you?"  
  
"Well, first she caught you staring at ME. Then she caught you dancing with ME, and lastly, she heard ME saying that I liked YOU." Nina quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What? Did you just say you liked me?" Irvine asked her.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You said ` she heard me saying that I liked you' I thought you and Zell were together." Irvine eyed me.  
  
"Well... technically, no. I like Zell ya, but I think I like you more. It's just that you're already taken. So... there's like no way you would ever like me..." Nina lied.  
  
"She likes me...?" She heard Irvine mumble.  
  
Nina quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving Irvine to himself to think. (Great. Now that phase three is complete, I'll move back to phase two. My plan is almost complete, and then, Galbadia shall rule.) She smiled to herself and pushed open the doors to the training centre.  
  
"Zell?" She called out. It was unusually silent. No reply. "Zell? She called out again." Still no answer. She walked into the middle of the place and something snatched her up and pulled her up into the air. It was a trap. Suddenly, a huge T-Rexaur came charging towards her.  
  
"Nina!" She heard Zell scream. He was running towards her, but he wouldn't make it to her on time, because the T-Rexaur would have already ate her.  
  
Nina curled up to her boot and pulled out a dagger, and threw it right in between the T-Rexaur's eyes. It stood there stunned. (That would give me a little more time) she thought as she reached into her boot and grabbed the mini staff. It grew and the T-Rexaur regained consciousness. Nina thrust the staff at the huge dinosaur, but it did little damage. It opened its mouth widely, but Nina swayed from side to side, and it bit the rope. Nina suddenly fell down, but lucky, Zell caught her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  
  
He could feel his face turning red, but he let her go and starting pummelling the huge creature.  
  
"Over the moon." Nina mumbled as she threw her staff upwards. The staff flew up high until it was no longer visible, then suddenly, at lightning speed, dropped down through the T-Rexaur's head. Killing it instantly. The huge monster fell down and Nina quickly ran to its head and grabbed her dragon-designed dagger out.  
  
"You're pretty good." Zell looked at her amazed.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Umm, Nina, I've been meaning to ask you this... umm, well, do you... ah, er, want to go... out... for a drink... or something?" Zell managed say.  
  
"Of course!" Her smile grew wider. (Phase two complete. Onward to phase four...)  
  
[OH NO! What's phase four? Is she going to destroy Balamb? Who knows.. well I do, but you don't until you read the next chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who knows when I'll finish them... that is.. IF lol... btw, thanks for reading. 


	13. Choices...

[NOOOOOOOOOOO, what's she gonna do now? Read on to find out.]  
  
"How was shopping?" Nina had Rinoa.  
  
"Horrible. If Quistis didn't go I'd be happier." She glared at the unaware Quistis.  
  
"I see... did you get anything nice?" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Ya! I got lotsa clothes! I also found these gloves! They were black and had dragons on it! I thought you might like it so I got it for you!" Rinoa pulled out some gloves and handed it to her.  
  
(...she bought me something. Like what a friend would do. I never...had...anyone that cared for me. Why is she being so nice to me? ) Nina almost sobbed. "I love them."  
  
"I thought you would!" Rinoa laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
(They're so nice to me... how could I treat them like that? Rinoa bought me the gloves, and I'm trying to break her friendship with Quistis. Quistis was the first to be nice to be here, and yet, I'm trying to destroy her friendship and letting Seifer break her heart. Squall... well, Squall hasn't done much, so who cares about him. Selphie, she apologized to me, after what I did to her. Yet, she still considers me as a friend. Irvine, he's being extremely nice to me now... now that I told him I `liked' him. And as for Zell... I love him, and I think he likes me, yet... I still must hurt him. For what? For this stupid mission! Maybe....if I back out now... it'll be alright. Headmaster needn't to know, and he couldn't do anything anyway! Maybe... just maybe I could turn back and then it would seem like nothing would happen! And if I tell them the truth, maybe, just maybe they'll forgive me!) Nina thought.  
  
"Nina? Are you alright?" Selphie asked her.  
  
"Ya I'm fine. Now what were we talking about?" She came back to reality.  
  
"I just finished apologizing to you..." Selphie said.  
  
"Oh right. Selphie, you didn't need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing. I..." Rinoa cut her off.  
  
"Selphie! I REALLY need to talk to you!" Rinoa yelled across the room.  
  
"Alright. Coming. I'll be right back." Selphie smiled at her.  
  
Nina watched as the two talked quietly. For some odd reason, Rinoa kept looking back at her, and Nina guessed that they were talking about her. (Maybe Rinoa suspects me... this isn't good) Nina gasped. Suddenly, Selphie ran back to her.  
  
"Nina, I can't believe you. I thought you were my friend. But now I find you hiding something behind my back!" Selphie shouted.  
  
"What? What am I hiding?" Nina felt her heart beating rapidly. (If they find out about the mission, I am doomed.)  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND ZELL WERE GOING OUT!!!" She shouted.  
  
"I...what?!" Nina's eyes widened. "Who told you?"  
  
"I knew it! You were hiding something! Rinoa said that Squall said that Zell told him you two were going out! And you didn't tell us! You're so mean!" Selphie started jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"I... he said that?" Nina mumbled.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!!!" Selphie began dancing around.  
  
(I guess phase two worked better than I thought) Nina smiled. (but I don't even know if it matters about the mission anymore... maybe I should just back out now....)  
  
[WOW, is Nina gonna turn back into good? Or will she stay evil? Ooooh I cant' wait.. and guess what? I'm pretty sure next chapter is the end of this weird and confusing fanfic!!!!!! Kewl eh? Not really I know.. but ya... THANKS FOR READING!] 


	14. The Final Decision

[Okay, last chapter... Nina is deciding if she'll turn back... or continue... what do you think will happen....? OMG, total suspense! Haha, juss jokes. I doubt anyone is reading up to this far, everyone probably got bored by the end of chapter 2 *sniffles* oh well... hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!... wait, actually lemme rephrase that... hope you enjoy reading this WAY more than I enjoyed writing this! Now, that's better....]  
  
She sat on her bed. It was late at night, way past curfew. All day she was debating whether or not she would complete the mission. She had always wished she wasn't born. Then she wouldn't have to decide. She wondered what headmaster would have thought of her if she quit. He was the one that had raised her. Her mother died just minutes after she was born. Ever since she was little, she was known as the "Death Star". Not only did her mother die, but her only uncle and aunt also died 2 hours after the first time she called them. Even her older brother and sisters were afraid of her. The day she wished her older sisters good luck on their SeeD tests, they were shot. Her older brother was so afraid of her, he ran away from home. But a week after, with no money and no food, he had no choice but to come home, and just as he walked into the door, he saw her. She was standing there, smiling at him, he was so afraid, he ran back out onto the street, where a car ran him over. She  
sobbed at the memories. (Why am I so unlucky? Why must I be like this?) She cried softly. (but I can't fight it...) She stood up and walked to her desk. She grabbed the gloves that Rinoa had bought her earlier and put them on, then walked out the door. In the dark of the night, she saw a figure moving, but she ignored it, and continued on her way. She slowly and quietly walked up to a room, and lightly tapped on the door. It creaked open and she walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
(...Why can't you stop thinking about her?!) Zell's mind seemed to scream. He tried to sleep, but couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about her. The way she always dressed. The way all her clothes seemed to have dragon designs all over it. The way she killed a T-Rexuar. The way she smiled at him. And the way she looked when she was drunk. (...she's strange... I hardly know her, yet... she's...) His thoughts trailed off as a light tap was heard from his door. He got off his bed and opened the door. There he saw he. She pushed open the door and walked in, then closed it behind her.  
  
"Zell..." she whispered before she leaned and pressed her lips against his.  
  
For a moment, he was lost, but then realized what had just happened. He was about to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Sleep tight sweetie..." was her last words before she walked out of his room.  
  
* * *  
  
She slowly walked up. Remembering the last words of her headmaster.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"One last thing commander..." Her headmaster called out to her.  
  
"Yes?" She turned around to face him.  
  
"If you find yourself getting too attached to them... make it a kamikaze mission." He sighed.  
  
"Yes headmaster." She said, still emotionless.  
  
"Wait... since it might be the last time I see you, please don't call me headmaster..." He sobbed.  
  
"Yes...father." She opened the door and walked out.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
She continued to walk, and outside into the balcony. The highest place of the garden. She knew she was getting too attached to them. And she MUST accomplish this mission. Even if it means to take her own life away from her.  
  
"Zen, I'm coming."  
  
And in the darkness of the night, she jumped off the balcony...  
  
The End...  
  
[For your information, yes, she did die. And yes, the Garden was attacked and got took over. How? Well, you know when she entered a room with her gloves on? It was Squall's room she entered. She killed him. Then she went to say goodbye to Zell. After she committed suicide, and everyone found out, Zell was completely heart broken and lost the will to fight. Also that night, Seifer left (he was the dark figure) which left Quistis heart broken. After Squall was killed, Rinoa was heart broken too. Irvine, seeing that Nina died, a person who said she `loved' him, also was heart broken, which made Selphie jealous. So Selphie left o Deling, as well as Quistis who went looking for Seifer. So, I guess not ALL storied have to have their happy endings... well, actually... usually just my stories. Anyway, I hope you understood what happened and enjoyed reading this... THANKS for reading!] 


End file.
